Xie Xie
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: ¿Por qué? Ese era el interrogante que la más fiel de sus subordinadas, aparentemente una traidora que resultó ser una espía del bando contrario, había dejado tras de sí. Habían compartido mucho juntos, y se negaba a que la verdad, por muy poco interés que le mereciese, muriera con cesitaba comprobar que una persona que, aparentemente no existía, su fiel subordinada, era real
1. Nota de la Autora

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

¡Muy buenas a quien quiera que seas! Voy a retomar mi historial en FanFiction con mi segundo fic de Ace Attorney, ¡Una de mis obsesiones!

En esta ocasión, el fic va a tratar sobre el agente lobo (y de los mejores personajes, así como uno de mi larga lista de favoritos) de la saga, **Shi-Long Lang**.

También va a aparecer **Shih-na**, con un papel bastante importante, por dos razones: la primera, porque veo que hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta su personaje. Respeto los gustos de todo el mundo, por supuesto, pero a mi parecer, ella es un personaje fantástico, y decidí incluirla de modo especial en mi fic. Y la segunda: ¡porque me encanta la pareja que hace con Lang! Así es, yo apoyo Lang X Shih-na. Por eso la trama va a estar centrada en ese tema en gran parte.

Va a haber _spoilers_ importantes, en especial de Ace Attorney Investigations. También puntuar que los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen a mí, aunque más adelante haya algunos a los que haya creado yo. Los originales pertenecen a Capcom.

Como soy incapaz de escribir algo breve, porque no se me da bien resumir, este fic tiene pinta de acabar largo. No me importa que no lo lea nadie, sin embargo. Yo, por mi parte, he leído algunos fics de Lang aquí en FanFiction, la mayoría excelentes, ¡Pero siempre me quedo con ganas de más! Por eso, si alguien comenta o me da algún consejo, le estaré gratamente agradecido :D

Otro inciso, ya para terminar: La historia está escrita en tercera persona. Es la primera que escribo de esta clase, pues mis otros fics estaban en primera persona. Me costará horrores, pero espero que me quede muy bien para que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Pues nada, lo dicho: Espero que os guste, y si me ayudáis a mejorar con vuestros reviews, me vais a alegrar no un día, una semana entera, o más incluso.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, y como Lang Zi diría: "¡A pasarlo bien leyendo!"

_**Codelyokofan210399 :D**_


	2. Prólogo

_Zheng Fa. Su nombre significa "política y leyes" en chino, el idioma predominante. Una república diminuta, un punto en el mapa, más perdido que una aguja en un pajar. Ese es precisamente el toque más mágico del país. Un lugar por donde el tiempo no pasa. El mundo evoluciona, y las personas con él. En Zheng Fa, todo cambia. Todo conserva la esencia de la tierra: la arquitectura, el folklore, la medicina, las costumbres… Y las personas. Y también en especial las muchas y diversas historias y leyendas que allí se cuentan._

_Muchos son los cuentos transmitidos de padres a hijos a lo largo de la era de Zheng Fa. Algunos son ciertos, algunos son falsos… No se puede saber. Verdaderos o no, esos relatos existen, y es por algo. ¿Ese algo es real? Quizás… Un hecho es que… En Zheng Fa, nada es imposible. _

_Este hecho es lo que principalmente se quiere hacer ver en las leyendas. Se ha intentado transmitir a las futuras generaciones mediante muchas y muchas versiones de cuentos, pero… Hubo uno de ellos que sin duda marcó la tradición de Zheng Fa. Un insólito relato, tan falso que podría ser real. Tan improbable que era contradictorio, con tanto sentido que incluso podría haber pasado._

_Absurdo, ¿Verdad? Es la primera impresión que da. Pero en Zheng Fa, nada es imposible. Sus habitantes lo saben mejor que nadie._

_Y esa bella noche, la leyenda y su transmisión continuaron. Al principio del relato, la palabra "absurdo" brillaba en sus mentes. Al final, desapareció. Y solo pudieron decir algo a cambio de tal increíble historia: "Xie xie". Gracias. Por demostrar a la juventud que nunca es demasiado tarde para soñar despierto… _

El relato comienza en un hermoso _Hutong_ de las afueras, una gran casa tradicional china. Pero no es allí donde la historia comienza. Ni siquiera comenzó en Zheng Fa. Esa es la principal advertencia.

-No puedo entenderlo. Si no es una leyenda de Zheng Fa, ¿Por qué marcó su historia?-se preguntaba uno de esos receptores.

-Se entenderá a medida que la historia avance.-seguía advirtiendo una mitad de los emisores.

-¡Pues que empiece ya! ¡Me muero de la curiosidad!-exclamó un segundo oyente.

-¡Ahora, silencio! ¡Así lo entenderemos mejor!-pidió un tercero.

Incluso la sala estaba lista para escuchar tal historia: el salón solo estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de unas velas aromáticas.

-Shht….Silencio… A ver qué historia es esa…-murmuró una cuarta persona.

Olía a incienso. Su humo se filtraba por el aire. Y no era lo único. Una dulcísima ocarina empezó a entonar una canción paulatina. El sonido del gong resonó una vez por la estancia, dando principio al gran momento.

El momento de la transmisión de la magia de Zheng Fa.

-_"En una tierra lejana,_

_alejada de tradición mundana,_

_se explican miles de historias_

_como la que se va a contar ahora._

_Por una parte, un hombre había_

_que siempre la justicia quería._

_Por otra parte, una bella espía_

_que traicionaba a todo el que conocía._

_Descubierta quedó, y fue encarcelada,_

_pero eso no significa el final._

_En esta historia no significa nada_

_pues todo empieza donde suele terminar" _

La ocarina se calló, pues su función ya se había cumplido: sumergir por completo a los receptores de la magia en el trance de la fantasía realista. Con estas palabras, el tiempo se detuvo, para después viajar a unos cuantos años al pasado…

(…)

**Y así termina el primer capítulo, aunque no se puede decir que esto tenga mucho de terminación… El siguiente ya está listo. A cualquiera que lea mi fic, ¡Espero que os vaya gustando!**

**En cuanto al poema… Sí, me he flipado un poco bastante XD. Solamente quería añadir un toque diferente, por decirlo de algún modo. La poesía no es lo mío, así que no aspiro a ser poetisa, la verdad. :D**

**Cualquier comentario, opinión, consejo o ayuda ¡me alegrará el día! **


	3. Un mal despertar

En un lugar desconocido, a una hora imprecisa, se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Por si la confusión no fuese poca, un tajante sonido cortó de cuajo en silencio. Sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Una estridente risa. La conocía bien. Demasiado bien, para su desgracia. Con el silencio, todo un sentimiento se partía en pedazos al son de esa irritante carcajada.

La luz volvió, iluminando completamente el origen de tal incómodo ruido. Allí estaba. Riendo como una loca. Con una risa más falsa que su nombre. O que su aspecto.

-Los días a tu lado fueron realmente agradables para mí. Eres un hombre dulce, valiente, de buen corazón… Y un completo idiota.

Miles de preguntas circularon por su mente. No fue capaz de articular ninguna. La que creía su fiel compañera… Era una traidora sin escrúpulos. Esa era la verdad. Y sin embargo, recibió un disparo que claramente iba para ella.

Le dolía… Su pierna ardía. Pero también su corazón. No podía dejarla ir todavía… Necesitaba respuestas. Muchas respuestas. Pero sobre todo… Necesitaba sanar su herida. Y también el balazo de la pierna.

Nunca pensó que llegaría ese día. El día en que vería cómo uno de sus subordinados era encarcelado. Cada vez que la miraba y veía un alma traicionera en ella… Una cicatriz se abría.

-Me lo vas a contar todo. Ahora mismo.

No obtuvo réplica alguna. Solamente una mirada, bajo la que se ocultaba la información que quería escuchar. En ese instante, no supo descifrar el mensaje.

-Cuéntamelo. ¿Por qué? ¡Responde!

Nada. No dijo nada, ni un suspiro. Y antes de que pudiese repetir la pregunta, ya se la habían llevado. La espina seguía clavada. Ese secreto no sería fácil de desencriptar.

Y más fácil sería olvidarlo si su imagen no le persiguiera. Después de unos breves momentos en trance, pudo volver a intuir su figura recortando el espacio del limbo. Ahora, no obstante, no llevaba sus elegantes ropajes. Iba sucia, malherida, mal vestida y mal peinada, completamente desaliñada. Su estado era verdaderamente lamentable. No parecía importarle.

Como si nada, se dejaba escoltar hasta algún sitio. Trató de averiguar a dónde con la mirada, y cuando pudo intuir la silueta de una horca, echó a correr hacia ella. No podía dejarla irse para siempre.

-¡Espera! ¡Para! ¡No lo hagas!

-Déjame en paz… Aléjate…-le pedía, silenciosamente, colocando la cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú no eres así, lo sé! ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste! ¡Dímelo! ¡Sé que no eres así, esa no eras tú!

-Te dije… Que eras un idiota. Es una idiotez preocuparte por mí… Vete… Y olvídame. Más idiota serías si no lo hicieras.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo…! ¡Sé que no eras tú! ¡Lo descubriré! ¡Pienso conocer la verdad detrás de todo esto! ¡Te sacaré del pozo donde te has metido!

-…

-¡Te salvaré, te lo prometo! ¡Serás una espía, y la oveja negra de mi familia, pero seguiré sabiendo quién eres! ¡Te ayudaré a que te percates, te lo juro!

-Idiota…

-No…

Oyó un crujido. La madera cedió, y el fugaz reflejo de su cuerpo al descender bruscamente fue rápidamente interrumpido, dejándole solo la visión desgarradora de su cadáver, colgado por el cuello. Se había ido… Y la verdad con ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su rugido causó tal estruendo…. Que le despertó.

-¡SHIH-NA! ¡No! ¡No! No… No… Shih-na…

Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Llevaba varios días sin podérsela quitar de encima. Ni tampoco el horrible sueño.

Empezó a hiperventilar y a pasarse las manos por la cara para poder tranquilizarse. Había tenido una noche muy larga.

A tientas, buscó algo en una cajonera de la mesilla de noche. Un pergamino oscuro, que descorrió y leyó en voz alta, todavía con la voz entrecortada.

-Lang Zi dice: "El pasado es el pasado, y el presente es el presente. Un buen lobo no puede dejar que el pasado le atormente". De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿Por qué?

De nuevo ese maldito interrogante aparecía en su mente. Shi-Long Lang empezaba a estar harto de los porqués, aún siendo su trabajo descubrirlos.

-Tengo que olvidarme de todo esto… Shih-na es el pasado… Ahora toca vivir el presente.

El hombre-lobo respiró profundamente y se resignó a darse una buena ducha y a vestirse, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Tenía que aprender que esa red de contrabando había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La red era el pasado.

Su presente consistía en volver a Zheng Fa con el honor que le pertenecía a su decaída familia, la Casa de Lang. Una vez derrotado el círculo de contrabando, Zheng Fa ya no estaba en el caos del dinero blanqueado, y volvía a ser pacífico. Y ya era bien recibido allí, en primer lugar. Y seguiría trabajando por y para la justicia desde su país natal.

Listo para empezar un nuevo día, Lang echó a andar hacia una de las sedes de la Interpol, lugar donde trabajaba. Ahora que el caso del círculo contrabandista había terminado de investigarse (con el líder supremo y muchos de los agentes encarcelados), poca faena le quedaría.

-Buenos días, muchachos.-saludó Lang a sus subordinados.

-¡A usted también, Shifu! ¡Con su permiso, procederé con el recuento!-devolvió MiB, con un gesto preciso.

Empezó la cuenta.

-¡1! ¡1! ¡1! ¡1! ¡1! ¡1! (…)¡1! ¡1! ¡1! ¡Shifu, 99 números 1! ¡Están todos!

¿Todos? Qué va, no están todos. Y Shi-Long lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había soñado con el eslabón que faltaba.

-Está bien, señores. La red de contrabando ha llegado de una vez por todas a su fin. Este lobo ya ha saciado su sed de venganza. ¿Comprendido?

-¡Sí, señor!-respondió la muchedumbre de agentes a coro.

-Así que ahora, queda una última tarea. Archivar todos los informes, para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. ¡Arreando!

-¡Shifu!

El grupo se disolvió rápida y diligentemente, ocupando a todos y cada uno de los hombres en una tarea distinta. Lang, por su parte, se retiró a su oficina, a revisar las fichas una última vez.

(…)

**Este ha sido el comienzo de la historia en sí. De lo poco que sé de Ace Attorney Investigations 2 (quiero, rectifico, NECESITO, jugarlo… ese es otro tema) sé que Lang ya no suele ir acompañado de sus 99 hombres y tal, pero me pareció apropiado, por lo que como es una leyenda… En fin… **

**A partir de ahora, a lo mejor hay algo en lo que se contradice con AAI 2 (si alguien que esté leyendo esto lo ha jugado), así que pido disculpas por adelantado si es el caso**

**El tercer capítulo está listo, así que ¡Esto continúa!**


	4. Las sorpresas deberían ser agradables

-¡Señor! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Shifu?-le pidió MiB.

-Pues, en realidad… Supongo que hay algo. Ahora que todo esto ha terminado, me voy a volver a mi país, a Zheng Fa. Estoy deseando regresar, así que podrías conseguirme un billete. Para lo más pronto posible.

-¡Sí, Shifu! ¡Le reservaré un vuelo de solo ida para Zheng Fa en primera clase, para que vuelva a su tierra natal con todo el respeto que se merece!

-Gracias. Yo… Terminaré con los archivos policiales.

-¡Señor!

Con un gesto, MiB salió tan rápido como había entrado en el despacho de su jefe, dispuesto a conseguirle un buen billete de avión. Lang se acomodó en su asiento y lanzó una mirada superficial a la mayoría de los informes. Eran fichas de los miembros de la banda.

Como archivo destacado, cabía nombrar el del carismático líder de la red de contrabando, el exembajador del reino de Allebahst, la mente maestra delante de todas las operaciones de blanqueo: Quercus Alba, un hombre ruin, malvado y despiadado allí donde los haya. En el informe, se mencionaba que ya había sido juzgado en Estados Unidos y en Allebahst, por lo que solo le quedaba cumplir condena. No se mencionaba nada sobre su ejecución.

-Deberían poner la cabeza de ese vejestorio en un poste, ¡Por hacer tanto mal a mí país!-bufó Lang, indignado, con una mueca.

Apartó el folio de su vista para fijarse en el último de la interminable montaña. Sabía a quién pertenecía. No podría ser de nadie más. Comprobó sus deducciones. No se equivocó.

-Shih-na…-murmuró con pesar.

Su anterior secretaria, una de las pocas mujeres que se había ganado su completa confianza… Resultó ser una espía encubierta, que actuaba bajo las órdenes del pérfido Alba.

En el perfil, figuraban dos fotos. La primera enfocaba a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos chocolate intenso, naricilla respingona con cantidad de pecas adornándole su bello rostro.

La segunda era más bien todo lo contrario: su pura cabellera blanca corta, de flequillo recto, con dos rubíes por ojos, con una de las caras más delicadas que Shi-Long hubiese visto. Esas dos mujeres tan distintas… Eran la misma persona.

Pero en el informe, solo se menciona a una de ellas. Y no era precisamente la que él había conocido.

-¿"Calisto Yew"? ¿Y nada más? Ni siquiera ese es su verdadero nombre….

Ni tampoco lo era "Shih-na". Su identidad era otro de los interrogantes que la mujer había dejado después de su arresto. Dejó de fijarse dicha identidad o en las fotos de la individua cuando leyó el pie del papel.

"Último juicio: 20 de junio. Posterior ejecución"

-¡¿Ejecución?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me había informado de algo así?!

En circunstancias reales, no le hubiese importado (hubiese exigido, de hecho) que un criminal pagara por sus crímenes, pero lo preocupante era que el calendario de su oficina indicaba el 19 de junio.

También le hizo rabiar el hecho de que no se le comunicase nada… Pero lo entendió, y un gran vacío le llenó de golpe. Al fin y al cabo, informar de todo lo importante era el trabajo de una secretaria…

Al instante, agarró su chaqueta y echó a correr, saliendo como una bala perdida de su oficina.

-¡Shifu! ¿Cuál es el problema?-le preguntó MiB, agitado.

-¡Te diré cuál es el problema! ¡Lang Zi dice: "Nunca puedes dejar que alguien se vaya sin haberte despedido"!

Dejando a su subordinado con la intriga, Shi-Long abandonó la sede de la Interpol y empezó una carrera al centro de detención. Tan nervioso estaba que ni siquiera se molestó en coger un coche. Claro que Lang Zi decía que un buen lobo se vale por sí mismo.

Ordenó a un estático guardia de seguridad que le trajera a la reclusa con la que quería (necesitaba) hablar. Tras unos dimes y diretes, Lang consiguió que se atendiera a su petición.

Se sentó en la silla, harto de todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía vivir el presente si el pasado era más presente que otra cosa? Oyó la puerta, y la ruda voz del guardia.

-¡Pasa de una vez y no hagas tonterías! ¡Vamos, camina!

Cualquiera hubiese dicho que le estaba hablando a un animal. Con un desagradable estirón, empujó a la condenada al cuarto de las visitas.

Lang no podía dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Se encontraba tal y como se había despedido de ella, salvo por sus ropas de cárcel a rayas y el número con el que allí la conocían y su desaliñado aspecto, sin maquillaje y sin peinar. Parecía cansada, aunque en ningún momento lo dijo.

Con pose desafiante, tomó su silla y la ocupó, todo esto sin mudar su característica cara de póquer natural.

-¿Shih-na?-murmuró Lang.

-… Debí haber supuesto que eras tú. ¿Qué otro idiota podría haber venido?

-¿Por qué, Shih-na? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-…

-¡¿No piensas decir nada?! ¡Mañana te van a ejecutar! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!

-… No necesito responder.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a luchar por tu vida?

-¿Mi vida? ¿Qué vida? No hay mucho por lo que luchar…

-No… Eso no es cierto… Quiero que me cuentes por qué crees eso, por qué has hecho lo que has hecho… Necesito respuestas, Shih-na. Y no voy a descansar hasta oírlas salir de tus labios.

-… ¿Es que acaso no me vas a dejar morir en paz?

No pudo por menos que callar. Esa era una réplica muy fría, y no sabía qué contestarle. Una parte de él estaba deseosa de responder que sí, pero la otra no podía permitirlo.

-Nadie va a poder sacarme de ésta. Ni siquiera tú, agente idiota. Hazte a la idea de que una criminal jugó contigo, y después se marchó en cuanto dejaste de hacerle falta.

Lang dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a creer eso! ¡Tú no eres así, Shih-na! ¡La Shih-na que yo conocí no es una contrabandista!

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, idiota? La Shih-na que conociste… No existe. Ni siquiera "Shih-na" existe.

Lo decía todo con tal serenidad que incluso resultaba irreal.

-Si ya has terminado de hablar con alguien que no existe… Me voy a esperar la muerte tranquila.

Ella se levantó fríamente de su silla, sin despedirse siquiera. Antes de irse, fue interrumpida.

-No he terminado. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Muchísimo. Pero ahora, te ofreceré un adelanto. Tu vida no terminará mañana, Shih-na. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que te lleves la verdad contigo para siempre. Haré lo que sea, pero pienso averiguar en qué diablos estabas pensando para traicionarme así. ¡Y vas a saber lo peligroso que puede ser un lobo herido!

Su mirada lobuna se cruzó por un efímero instante con sus dos ojos rojizos. Casi parecía que ella no se lo hubiera creído.

Shih-na se volvió, y le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

-Aunque quisieras… No serías capaz. ¿Qué clase de justiciero absuelve a una asesina de su crimen, "agente" Lang?

**(…)**

**Aquí aparece la segunda homenajeada del fic, Shih-na. Intenté plasmar su personalidad, así como la de Lang, y me cuesta un poco, a pesar de que ambos personajes me en-can-tan. **

**Eso era todo por ahora. El cuarto capítulo también lo tengo preparado. ¿Os gusta la historia de momento? Eso espero. ¡Muchos saludos!**


	5. Un plan justo e injusto

Sin nada más que añadir, Shih-na regresó al interior, dejando a Lang con otro interrogante más. Y aunque le fastidiase admitirlo, Shih-na tenía razón. Se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina, con las palabras de su anterior subordinada grabadas en la memoria, repitiéndose sin cesar.

La necesidad de averiguar la verdad le corría por las venas, y algo tenía que hacer para que no se la llevara para siempre, pero… Un crimen era un crimen. No podía dejarlo pasar.

-Lang Zi dice: "Todos los delincuentes deben pagar su pena sin perdón".

¿Y quién era él para desobeceder a su maestro y antepasado? Pero por otra parte…

-Lang Zi también dice: "Todo tiene una buena explicación. El deber de todo buen lobo es rastrear esa explicación"

Entonces vio que, al menos en el caso de Shih-na, no podía aplicar toda la disciplina familiar sin contradecirse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ignorar las citas de Lang Zi, pasar olímpicamente de ellas?

-Eso nunca. Si no puedo aplicar solo una, apliquemos las dos. Pero en este país… Nunca podré lograrlo.

Dejó ver sus dientes de lobo, mosqueado. Se mirara por donde se mirara, en Estados Unidos era prácticamente imposible escapar de una sentencia de muerte por asesinato. Revisó todos y cada uno de los informes en torno a Shih-na.

-"Resistencia a la autoridad", "Obstrucción de la justicia", "Identidad ilegal", "Contrabando y blanqueamiento"… Y homicidio doble. ¡Es imposible pedir una apelación con todos estos antecedentes!

El hombre-lobo empezó a pensar y a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, y nada se le ocurría para evitar la sentencia a muerte y al mismo tiempo no absolverla de sus actos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Con un bufido rudo, dio permiso para que se accediera. Era MiB, que traía un sobre con él.

-¡Siento las molestias, Shifu! Era para decirle que ya tiene listo su billete listo. Vuelo a Zheng Fa, primera clase, solo ida. Debe cogerlo mañana por la tarde.

-¿Mañana? No creo que vaya a ser posible… No puedo irme ahora.

-¡Pero Shifu…! ¡Con el debido respeto, fue usted quien me encomendó la tarea! ¿Por qué ha cambiado de idea tan repentinamente, si no es indiscreción?

-Bah. Nada importa ya. Estoy harto. Harto de todo esto. Igual cojo ese avión y me olvido de todo de una vez por todas. Muy bien, misión cumplida. Puedes retirarte.

-¡Sí, Shifu!

MiB le dedicó otro de sus gestos de respeto y desapareció de la oficina. La primera reacción de Lang fue comprobar el sobre. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un billete de avión, como cabía esperar.

-Sí… Creo que será lo mejor… Me voy a ir a Zheng Fa, y borraré el nombre de Shih-na de una vez por todas de mi cerebro. Esto ha terminado, tendré que asumir que… Su único objetivo era traicionar a todo el mundo.

Estaba convencido de que todos sus tejemanejes cerebrales no eran más que una excusa para no ver la realidad. Pero cuando a Shi-Long Lang se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja (aunque fuera tan poco ortodoxo como salvar y no salvar a una criminal) no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Y lo que le impulsaba a continuar con todo aquello, por estúpido que pareciese, era su desdén por la justicia. Seguía empeñando en que la ejecución de Shih-na… No sería justicia.

Pensando en todo esto, el hombre-lobo observaba con sus brillantes ojos de un marrón dorado el billete que su subordinado le había traído. Nada fuera de lo corriente.

-Zheng Fa… Primera clase…

Esto le trajo recuerdos de su país natal. Le vino la imagen a la memoria, el hecho de que lo más importante allí fuese el mundo exterior. Para los habitantes de Zheng Fa, el exterior era sagrado, y para ellos no había nada más hermoso.

-Solo ida… Mañana por la tarde…

"Solo ida" significaba "ir para quedarse". La palabra "mañana" le incomodaba, pero el hecho de que pusiese "por la tarde"… Le hacía pensar que sería después del juicio… Y de la sentencia.

Pero la sangre de Lang corría por las venas de Shi-Long, y como tal, sus dotes detectivescas eran especiales. Y al serlo, podían entrelazar información a velocidad de vértigo.

Las palabras de ese billete se mezclaron en la mente del joven agente, así como las filosofías de Lang Zi, y las palabras frías de Shih-na. Si había una posibilidad de que todo aquello pudiera cumplirse, por remota que fuera…

-¡Ya lo tengo!

Lang la había encontrado.

(…)

En aquel mismo instante, una densa lluvia empezó a bañar toda la ciudad. Lang no se percataba, pues estaba demasiado enfrascado en su "plan genial", pero había alguien que sí lo hacía.

Para ser más concretos, lo hacía desde su celda en la prisión.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Shih-na no podía quitarse la imagen de Shi-Long de su cabeza. A pesar de que le había asegurado que no sería capaz, estaba convencida de que ese idiota haría cualquier locura por descubrir quién era ella en realidad. Pero no sospechaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

En esos momentos, lo último que quiso fue acordarse de Lang. Solamente quería morir tranquila.

-Al menos sé que alguien se está preocupando por mí…

Por extraño que pareciese, no estaba pensando en Lang (ya que se lo estaba "prohibiendo"), aunque podía adivinar que el hombre-lobo pensaba en ella a cada segundo.

De su dedo anular izquierdo, deslizó un delicado anillo de plata hasta extraerlo completamente. Un adorno de luna brillaba sobre él. Shih-na sacó la mano al exterior, tanto como los barrotes de la ventana le permitían, y dejó que ese anillo se empapara de lluvia, con cuidado de que no se le resbalara.

Después de unos instantes de llovizna, que Shih-na mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, volvió a meter el brazo al interior y se colocó el anillo de nuevo.

-Mañana… Volveremos a vernos.

Un momento después de tales extrañas palabras sin destinatario, Shih-na miró por la ventana con sus propios ojos. Entre las nubes de tormenta, se distinguía claramente la luna. La observó embelesada.

El hecho de haber elaborado el extraño ritual mezclado con el hecho de no pensar en Shi-Long le bastó para dormir extrañamente tranquila.

**(…)**

**Empieza la disyuntiva: ¿Shih-na, o la justicia? Difícil elección, al menos para mí en caso de encontrarme en una situación así. **

**El fic continúa, porque tengo bastantes ideas en mente… (como cierto alguien, aunque yo no tengo a Lang Zi para inspirarme XD). De momento, sigue en el quinto capítulo. ¡Hasta la vista!**


	6. Apuesta de lobo

La negrura se apoderaba de su amplio campo de visión. Sin embargo, pudo oír algo. Era algo parecido a una discusión a dos bandas. Pero una de ellas estaba ganando aplastantemente.

Al final, y como cabía esperar, otro interlocutor acabó cediendo la razón al emisor victorioso, y una voz y algo parecido a un mazazo sonaron a la vez. La voz solo dijo una palabra: "Culpable".

Entonces lo supo. Se encontraba en un juicio. ¿Sería EL juicio? No podía saberlo. Pero lo averiguó segundos más tarde, cuando intuyó entre el negro fondo la silueta de una silla. Alguien estaba sentado en ella. Ella.

La vio de nuevo, encadenada a una silla, sin poder mover ni un músculo.

-Es tu última oportunidad de contármelo todo. No has querido luchar, pero al menos, no me arrastres a mí en tu decisión.

-…

Otra vez ese maldito silencio que le hacía enfurecer.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dímela!

Como si las palabras doliesen, ella reaccionó. Era como si una mano invisible la golpeara. Gritó de dolor.

-¿Eh?

¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Él no la había pegado! Nunca pensó en hacerle algo así.

-¿Shih-na?-murmuró.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz!-gritó, lastimera.

Por cada súplica que lanzaba, otro tortazo recibía. A él le dolía tanto o más que a ella.

-Por favor… Por favor…-continuaba ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor… Yo… Yo no quería… Yo… Yo no podía… Yo…

Cuando la verdad estuvo a punto de empezar, el telón se corrió. Y él abrió los ojos.

(…)

Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Sin embargo, esa vez no se levantó tan agitado como al día anterior. A lo mejor… El plan que había tramado le concienciaba de que, tarde o temprano, esa verdad terminaría por florecer.

Lang saltó de su lecho, desafiando con su mirada lobuna al nuevo día. El 20 de junio. Estaba convencido de que volvería a Zheng Fa ese mismo día, sin embargo… Había hecho una especie de apuesta consigo mismo, además de las maletas.

Agarró el teléfono de su mesilla. Sus dedos se deslizaron veloces, marcando un número que se había obligado a memorizar (después de quedarse sin secretaria…). Quería mostrar seguridad en su voz, pero lo único que tenía eran puros nervios.

Pero Lang Zi decía que si un cachorro mostraba debilidad, todos los demás irían a por él, así que no era el momento de flaquear.

El plan (apuesta) estaba en marcha.

-¿Shifu?-respondió al otro lado la monótona voz de MiB.

-Buenos días. Querría que me llevaras a un sitio.

-¡Faltaría más, Shifu! Dígame.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciarlo.

-El Tribunal de Justicia.

Incluso a MiB esto le pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Shifu? ¿Hoy no es el día de los inocentes, verdad? ¿O en Zheng Fa es hoy?

-No es una broma, te lo juro. Oye, es muy importante, ¿Vale? Casi diría… Que es de vida o muerte.

Nunca más apropiado.

-E-Está bien, pero… ¿Qué quiere hacer ahí? Llegaríamos a las once, y…

-Exacto. Al empezar el juicio, estaríamos allí.-apuntó Lang, seguro.

-Esto… Creo que hay un error, Shifu. En este país… Los juicios comienzan a las 10.

En Zheng Fa no era así. El plan empezó a hacer aguas. Hacía falta correr para poder salvarlo de algún modo.

Después de rugir, serenarse y prepararse, el joven hombre-lobo fue conducido por su subordinado hasta el Tribunal de Justicia. El lugar que más odiaba del mundo. El Jardín del Edén de esos pomposos fiscales.

Respiró profundamente, y vaciló por un instante. No quería entrar en el albergue de esos inmundos fiscales, entre los cuales había uno que había ensuciado el intachable honor de los Lang. Sin embargo, lo meditó, pensó en Shih-na…

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro.

-Shifu, ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es todo esto? ¿Es alguna misión secreta?

-Algo así. Otra de esas que se han convertido en uno de mis casos personales.

Después de hacer algunas preguntas, supo que el lugar donde se paraba era la sala donde Shih-na recibiría su veredicto final… Si este plan suyo no daba resultado.


	7. El juicio, ¿El final?

El suelo es aburrido. Es lo único que pudo deducir Shih-na en su juicio, de tanto como había mirado al suelo. No quería mirar al frente, o se toparía con alguna mirada de desprecio, y lo único que quería era morir tranquila.

-No hay duda. Los hechos son muy sólidos.-declaró el juez, acorde con el fiscal.

-Gracias, Su Señoría. Me atrevería a asegurar que el tribunal dispone de todas las pruebas que necesita para que esta criminal vuelva al infierno del que salió.-anunció ese fiscal.

Shih-na no pudo evitar fijarse en él antes de empezar la sesión: era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de un pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos entre verdes y marrones llenos de malicia.

Lo extraño… Era que a la joven le sonaba mucho aquel tipo.

-Eso es muy cierto, fiscal. Muy bien, este tribunal no encuentra razón alguna para prolongar este juicio. ¿La acusación ha decidido ya su ejecución?

-Bueno… Habíamos pensado en la inyección letal. Administrar analgésico por vía intravenosa hasta tal punto de causar una muerte lenta y llena de dolor.

No podía recordar por qué, pero ese fiscal… Definitivamente, la odiaba.

-En cuanto a la sentencia, la acusación es libre de decidir. Acusada, suba al estrado para su veredicto final.

No tuvo más remedio que alzarse y acercarse al estrado. La gente la abucheaba a más no poder.

"¡Maleante!" "¡Sinvergüenza!" "¡Traficante!" "¡Malnacida!" "¡Asesina!"

-¡Silencio en la sala, silencio!

El gentío tuvo que callar. Aunque Shih-na sabía que el hecho de escuchar la palabra "Culpable" iba a ser el mejor placer para todos ellos.

Incluida ella misma.

-Este tribunal sentencia a la acusada a pena capital por sus diversos atentados contra la ley de este nuestro país.

Lo sabía. Shih-na lo sabía. No sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-Así que considérese culpable, señorita Shi…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!

No pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. No habrá sido…

Después del feroz grito, ese idiota al que conocía tan bien entró por la puerta, con una entrada triunfal.

-¿Qué significa esto?-bufó el fiscal, indignado.

-Mi nombre es Shi-Long Lang, agente de la Interpol llegado desde la lejana tierra de Zheng Fa, en oriente. La tierra más atacada por el círculo de contrabando del cuál formaba parte esta mujer.

-¿Agente Lang? ¿Qué nos quiere decir con…?-empezó el juez.

-Como ciudadano nativo de Zheng Fa…

Antes de continuar, hizo su fugaz gesto de protesta quitándose las gafas de sol.

-¡Exijo que Shih-na sea extraditada a Zheng Fa!

Definitivamente, a ese idiota se le había ido la pinza. Había sido capaz de hacer semejante locura con tal de que no muriese. Todo con tal de poder escuchar toda la verdad.

Aunque Shih-na deseaba secretamente que no fuera solamente por eso.

-¡Agente Lang! ¡¿Ha perdido usted la cabeza?! ¡Más que en Zheng Fa, está usted en Babia!-le recriminó uno de esos desagradables fiscales.

-Oiga, yo no he perdido nada ni aquí, ni en Babia, ni en ningún sitio. Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí. Si estoy aquí, ¡Es para que se haga justicia!

-¡Así es! Por eso estábamos a punto de condenar a esta bruja maligna por todos sus crímenes. De hecho, la justicia iba bien hasta que llegó…-le contestó el fiscal egocéntrico.

-¡Nunca me voy a creer que la justicia sea impartida de manos de un fiscal!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!

Lang trató de ignorarle. Era una carrera contrarreloj, y no iba a permitir que un sucio fiscal le ninguneara.

En ese instante, solo le importaba Shih-na, y su extraditación.

-Escuche, juez, me niego a irme de aquí sin que esta mujer sea juzgada en Zheng Fa. El mal que ha hecho ha repercutido allí, ¡Y allí es donde el último juicio de Shih-na debe efectuarse!

-Le he entendido, agente Lang. Pero, aunque le fuera concedida la extraditación, ¿Qué cambiaría? La señorita Yew seguiría siendo culpable, tanto aquí como en Zheng Fa.

Shi-Long sabía que, en el caso de ser juzgada en Zheng Fa, le caería la pena capital. Pero también sabía (al contrario que todos los demás, incluida Shih-na) la clase de pena capital que se impartía en Zheng Fa.

-Es una criminal, y una espía. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fue mi subordinada. He recuperado el honor de la familia de Lang, pero ese honor no estará completo hasta que mi subordinada sea juzgada por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes en mi país.

-¡Eso es una falacia! ¡Lo que quiere es desinculparla de todo crimen, para que esta asesina ande suelta, a merced de cualquier inocente!-bramó el fiscal, furioso.

-Oh, no, en absoluto. Yo NUNCA, y recalco, nunca, paso un crimen por alto. Jamás. Me encargaré personalmente de que Shih-na reciba la más estricta condena que se merece. Nadie escapa de las garras de este lobo…

Acto seguido, Lang se giró, encarándose con Shih-na.

-Y eso te incluye a ti.-le pronunció, con una débil furia comparada con el dolor que transmitía esa mirada.

Shih-na respondió a esa mirada. Le dedicó a Lang otro de sus gestos insensibles… Bajo los cuales se ocultaban todos los sentimientos del mundo. En especial los malos.

-Si se va a impartir la correcta disciplina en Zheng Fa, no veo motivo para no poder extraditar a la reclusa. Muy bien, permiso concedido. Agente Lang, deberá encargarse de ella, ya que ha sido usted quien ha reclamado la extradición.

-No hay problema. Lang Zi dice: "Un buen lobo siempre termina lo empezado". Y eso pienso hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estima que necesitará para establecer todos los preparativos?-le preguntó el juez.

-Treinta.-musitó Lang, lacónico.

-¿Treinta días?

-Treinta minutos.

-¡¿Qué?!

La gente berreó sin parar.

-¡¿Todos los de Zheng Fa son tan…impulsivos?!-inquirió aquel fiscal sin nombre, sorprendido.

-Deberían saber… Que el agente Lang tiene un gran don… Para la idiotez.-precisó Shih-na, con una apagada sonrisilla.

Shi-Long la miró. Se percató de su sonrisa al hablar de él. Algo muy en su interior despertó. Era… ¿Odio? No. Era… Felicidad. Pero un lobo no flaquea, así que…

Tuvo que privarse del placer de verla sonreír.

-Todo está listo. El avión a Zheng Fa sale a las 18:00. Llegaremos allí a las 10:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, si no hay problema.-informó Lang, intentando no mirar a Shih-na.

-Está bien. Este tribunal extradita a la acusada para que ésta sea juzgada en Zheng Fa. Hasta las 18:00 que sale el vuelo, dicha acusada permanecerá en prisión, y será escoltada a su destino por autoridades oficiales.

-Yo me encargo de todo. Shih-na recibirá su castigo.

"Y yo también", pensó Lang, aunque no lo dijo. "Pero tengo que hacerlo. Ella es una criminal."

Se levantó la sesión, y una brigada de guardias esposó a Shih-na y la condujo de nuevo a su retiro. Lang se dio por satisfecho (por el momento, claro estaba), y quiso abandonar cuanto antes aquel horrible lugar.

A la salida le esperaba su subordinado MiB, acompañado de los otros 99 agentes.

-¡Shifu! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?-preguntó el cabecilla de aquel equipo.

-Me voy a volver a Zheng Fa esta tarde, muchachos. MiB, necesito un billete de avión.

-¿Perdón? Shifu, con su respeto, ayer mismo se lo traje a la oficina, y…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Digo otro billete. Alguien se va a venir conmigo, como si fuera un recuerdo. Pero… Todavía no es un recuerdo. Lo será cuando su verdad quede de manifiesto.

-¿Quién, Shifu? ¿Quién se irá con usted?-cuestionaron los 99 a coro.

-Alguien a quien necesito olvidar. Alguien a quien necesito creer.

Traducción de lobo a humano: Alguien a quien necesito odiar antes de necesitar amarle.

La apuesta que se había hecho había dado el resultado que esperaba. Si no conseguía extraditarla, se resignaría a verla morir, tanto a Shih-na como a la verdad. Si lo conseguía, como había sido el caso…

Descubriría tanto a Shih-na como a la verdad. Se podía decir que a la verdadera Shih-na.

(…)

-Menos mal que has podido venir a hablar. Es muy urgente, te lo aseguro.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias.

-…No, no lo son. Esto es algo serio.

-¿Respecto a lo de hoy? ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

-Así es, de lo de hoy…No sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero… Va a escapar…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Impídelo como sea! ¡Esa perra tramposa no puede seguir campando a sus anchas! ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan inútil?!

-¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha sido ese maldito agente lobo, que está empeñado en extraditarla! Fuera de este país, no podemos hacer nada.

-Ah, sí, el tipo de Zheng Fa. Otra espina más en mi camino.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Ya sabes con quién debes hablar. Dile que, en caso de que llegue, esa malnacida no puede seguir viva después de su juicio.

-Sí, pero… ¿En caso de que llegue? ¿Por qué no iba a llegar?

-Llegó el momento de sacar la artillería pesada… Que ahora se traduce como la más ligera de toda nuestra artillería. Al fin y al cabo, en el avión no se puede llevar sobrepeso, ¿No?

-Les hablaré sobre el plan. No te decepcionaremos.

-Eso espero. Y también espero, por su bien… Que no se crean que me han ganado.

En ambos interlocutores, se creó una risa malévola. El mejor emblema de la conspiración.

**(…)**

**Está bien, definitivamente la he liado parda XD. Porque soy así, soy incapaz de no complicar las cosas, a veces montándome películas en mi alocada cabeza que ni yo misma entiendo del todo… -.-**

**A partir de ahora, y conociendo mi forma de escribir, lo más posible es que la trama se vaya enredando cada vez más, por lo que si hay alguna duda, responderé encantada, lo mejor que pueda ¿OK?**

**Por cierto, ¿Quiénes pensáis que estaban "charlando" en la última parte? Podéis expresar vuestra opinión, si queréis, claro.**

**Veré si puedo subir nuevos capítulos en breve, aunque nadie lea mi fic. Lo he hecho con todo mi cariño x3, por lo que la historia sigue. Eso sí, si alguien decide comentar, ¡Me va a hacer la chica más feliz del universo! :)**


End file.
